Love You Again (Chanbaek ff)
by ai byun
Summary: Baekhyun selalu menyukai Chanyeol dan berharap namja itu membalas perasaanya. Tapi ia dihadapkan dengan pertunangannya dengan Yixing. Orang yang selalu menyukainya. Kemudian Chanyeol menyadari jika Hyunnie dan Baekhyun adalah orang yang sama.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love You Again**

 **Author : Ai_Byun**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yixing, Kim Myungsoo**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo, subjektif, (don't like don't read)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOVE YOU AGAIN**

"Channie menyebalkan! Tidak pernah memperhatikan Hyunnie, Channie lebih memilih menemani Bomi daripada Hyun!" Gadis bernama Baekhyun berteriak pada seorang pria di depannya.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol menatap sinis gadis yang baru saja meneriakinya, "Memangnya siapa dirimu?"

Jleb.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut seorang Park Chanyeol. Seorang pemuda yang sangat disukainya.

"Tapi Hyunnie sangat menyukai Channie..."Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Kau yang menyukai, Bukan aku! Dan ingat kita tak pernah satu derajat Hyunnie."

"Tapi Hyunnie menyukai Channie bukan karena Channie orang yang memiliki segalanya, tapi ..."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Aku tak pernah peduli karena apa kau menyukaiku. Yang terpenting adalah kau tak usah lagi menempel padaku."

Buk!

 _Apa ini? Ada apa dengan jantungku?_ Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati. Segera ia tersadar jika Baekhyun sedang memeluknya, "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan dekapan Baekhyun. Tapi semakin Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, tangan gadis mungil itu semakin erat memeluknya.

"Sebentar saja ... Hyunnie menyukai Channie. Ini pertama kalinya Hyunnie memeluk seorang lelaki. Hyunnie menyukai Channie. Sebentar saja ..." Ucap Baekhyun menahan tangisnya.

 _Huh! Gadis ini! Masih saja tak tahu malu, tapi... kenapa jantungku menjadi berdetak tak karuan seperti ini?_ Batin Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan! Apakah dirimu itu gadis murahan? Lepaskan aku, ini sangat mengganggu. Dasar murahan!" Bentak Chanyeol dan dengan paksa ia melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun.

Murahan? Kata-kata itu membuat tubuh gadis bermarga Byun menjadi kaku. Apa benar gadis bertubuh mungil itu murahan? Tapi orang yang disukai Baekhyun hanya satu orang, Channie, Chanyeol.

"Hyunnie memang murahan, benar. Tapi Hyunnie sangat menyukai Channie. Hyunnie tahu jika Hyunnie memang murahan. Murahan." Gadis bermata sipit tersebut semakin menahan tangisnya dengan kuat. Suaranya sudah mulai parau. Mengantisipasi, sebelum air matanya jatuh, gadis itu berbalik, membelakangi Chanyeol. Tepat setelah itu, air matanya jatuh.

Murahan. Setelah gadis di depannya dengan sedih mengucapkan kata murahan, Chanyeol, setidaknya merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Rasa bersalah? Mungkin... Tapi mana mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol yang sempurna bisa memiliki rasa bersalah. _Imposible_.

"Murahan ... Karena Hyunnie murahan, minggu depan Channie harus datang ke rumahnya Yixing gege untuk melihat Hyunnie. Channie tahu bukan jika Hyunnie menyukai Channie, untuk itu Channie harus datang." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri.

 _Apa-apaan gadis ini? Katanya menyukaiku, tapi malah menyuruhku datang ke rumah pria lain... huh! Tapi bagaimana bisa gadis itu mengenal direktur muda dari China itu? Yang aku tahu lelaki itu rekan kerja ayahku. Bagaimana gadis kecil itu bisa mengenal Yixing yang derajatnya jauh lebih tinggi dibanding si mungil? Tunggu ... Kenapa aku masih memikirkan gadis tak tahu malu itu? Dan tak penting juga aku harus datang ke rumah orang China itu. Untuk apa? Sangat tidak penting_. Gerutu Chanyeol sejak Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

.

##### **LOVE YOU AGAIN** #####

.

Sudah dua hari Chanyeol tak melihat Baekhun. Rasanya sedikit janggal. Biasanya dalam sehari, seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakkan akan menemuinya minimal dua kali. Bahkan tingkah gadis yang suka memakai _eye-liner_ tersebut sudah seperti _stalker_. Setiap saat pun selalu saja menempel pada pria yang sangat disukainya. Tapi sekarang, sudah dua hari gadis itu tak menemui Chanyeol. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Sudah dua hari aku tak melihat gadis yang biasanya mengikutimu. Kau tak apa-apa bukan?" Tanya salah seorang teman Chanyeol yang bernama Myungsoo dengan tertawa sinis memikirkan gadis berusia 18 tahun, Byun Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Rasanya jadi lebih tenang tanpa suaranya yang selalu membuat kekacauan." Ungkap Chanyeol santai. Hanya saja sepertinya ia menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Tapi tentu ia tak mau mengakuinya. Selama ini ia berpikir bahwa kehidupannya yang mewah, glamour serta kaya raya tak akan mungkin bia sederajat dengan seorang gadis miskin tak tahu malu yang selalu mendekatinya. Tapi kemana gadis itu sekarang?

"Kau tak mau mencarinya? Aku rasa dia sangat merindukanmu." Celetuk Myungsoo.

"Untuk apa aku mencarinya? Dia hanya..." belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kata-katanya, rasanya ada yang membuat tubuhnya kaku dan menegang. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis keluar dari sebuah restoran. Dilihatnya dengan jelas, sang pemuda dengan mesra menggandeng jari-jemari sang gadis.

"Sepertinya dia memiliki incaran baru." Celetuk Myungsoo lagi.

Incaran baru?

Jleb.

Kata-kata itu membuatnya merinding. Mungkinkah Baekhyun punya orang baru dalam hidupnya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Baru dua hari yang lalu gadis tersebut mengatakan suka padanya. Setahun sudah gadis itu menempel padanya sejak gadis itu pindah ke sekolahya. Tapi baru saja dengan jelas dilihatnya bahwa gadis tersebut keluar dari sebuah restoran bersama seorang pria yang dikenalnya bernama Yixing.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucap Chanyeol berlari menuju mobilnya saat melihat gadis yang selalu menempel padanya masuk ke dalam mobil milik pria berkewarganegaraan China.

.

##### **LOVE YOU AGAIN** #####

.

 _Kenapa aku bisa mengikutinya? Ini bukan diriku sama sekali_. Gerutu Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan membuntuti mobil milik Yixing. _Pasti ini karena rasa bersalahku padanya sudah mengatakan bahwa dia murahan_.

.

##### **LOVE YOU AGAIN** #####

.

Salon? Itulah sebuah kata yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Untuk apa gads yang selalu membuatnya risih ke sebuah salon terkenal yang tentunya mahal. Ini aneh. Tak mungkin gadis itu memiliki uang untuk pergi ke salon kecuali jika Yixing yang membayar untuknya. _Apa benar apa yang dikatakan Myungsoo, jika gadis itu punya incaran baru?_

Cukup lama Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun dan Yixing dari salon. 2 jam. Hingga membuatnya tertidur di kemudi mobilnya.

Beeb.

Suara klakson membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidur singkatnya. _Shit! Mobilnya sudah pergi_ , gerutu Chanyeol melihat mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun dan Yixing melaju.

.

##### **LOVE YOU AGAIN** #####

.

Sekolah? Sebuah kata yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Untuk apa Baekhyun dan Yixing ke sekolah. Astaga, 2 hari yang lalu sudah dilaksanakan upacara kelulusan sekolah. Sudah jelas malam ini pesta perpisahanlah yang diselenggarakan. Ouch bagaimana mungkin seorang pria kaya raya dengan intelegensi tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol bisa melupakan hal ini. Benar-benar tidak mungkin. Tapi... tunggu dulu! Byun Baekhyun baru dua hari yang lalu mengatakan suka pada Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang ke pesta perpisahan sekolah bersama pria lain, Yixing? Sebenarnya apa maksudnya ini?

 _Pantas saja sejak kemarin banyak gadis yang memberiku surat dan mengirimiku banyak sekali e-mail. Huh? Ternyata hanya untuk acara seperti ini!_ Gerutu Chanyeol. Tapi kembali lagi. Pria itu kembali membeku. Dilihatnya dua orang yang sejak tadi dibuntutinya keluar dari mobil. _Siapa gadis yang turun dari mobil orang China itu? Apa dia si midget Baekhyun?_ Tapi kenapa, dia menjadi sangat ... cantik? Batin Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun masih dari dalam mobilnya.

Terlihat Yixing meninggalkan Baekhyun di samping mobilnya. Tak lama setelah itu tanpa pikir panjang segera Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Channie?" Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol sudah ada di depannya.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya melihat gadis yang dihampirinya menunduk, "Tadi aku melihat Yixing, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Yixing gege ke toilet sebentar." Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

Hening.

"Akhirnya kau tak menempel lagi padaku Hyunnie..." celetuk Chanyeol.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun menatap pemuda yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Akhirnya kau memiliki incaran baru! Selamat untuk dirimu!"

Buk.

Tiba-tiba lagi gadis berambut panjang, Byun Baekhyun, memeluk seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Sebelum hari itu, sebentar saja. Perbolehkan Hyunnie memeluk Channie! Tinggal 4 hari, dan Cuma tersisa itu. Channie, Park Chanyeol, Hyunnie menyayangi Channie.

"Hyunnie! Lepaskan!" Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun malah menggeleng semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tersisa 4 hari, setelah itu Hyunnie tidak akan menempel lagi pada Channie. Hyunnie juga akan berhenti mengikuti Channie."

"Aku tak peduli!" Kini Chanyeol berhasil melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa kali ini Baekhyu begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan pria yang sangat disukainya itu. Harusnya gadis tersebut sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata pedas serta menyakitkan dari pria yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Dan lagi, spontan ia memeluk pria yang ia yakini dicintainya itu.

"Apa Channie tidak heran, kenapa hanya Channie yang memanggil Hyunnie dengan sebutan Hyunnie saja? Padahal semua orang memanggil Hyunnie dengan sebutan Baekhyun atau Baekkie. Apa Channie juga tidak heran kenapa hanya Hyunnie saja yang memanggil Channie dengan sebutan Channie? Padahal semua orang memanggil Channie dengan sebutan Chanyeol atau Yeollie saja."

Chanyeol yang tadinya berusaha melepas pelukan Baekhyun kembali, kini terdiam heran, "Eoh?"

"Coba Channie pikirkan, kenapa Hyunnie selalu, setiap waktu menempel pada Channie, kenapa baru di kelas tiga Hyunnie pindah ke sekolah Channie?"

"Eoh?" Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Yang jelas, Hyunnie menyukai Channie."

Mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa lega. Entah kenapa ada perasaan menggelitik di jantung Chanyeol. Ingin sekali pria ini membalas pelukan gadis yang mendekapnya itu. Tapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukannya.

Hampa. Kenapa? Saat tiba-tiba pelukan itu terlepas. _Gadis ini? Kenapa dia? Baru saja memaksa untuk memelukku dengan erat, kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang dia melepas pelukannya sambil menunduk?_ Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggerutu dalam hati. Sudah dua hari gadis di depannya tersebut selalu membuatnya uring-uringan dan menggerutu tak jelas.

 _Pantas saja dia tak memelukku lagi, incaran barunya datang! Sialan!_

"Kau disini? Untuk apa?" tanya Yixing ketus melihat Chanyeol berada tepat di samping Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian suaranya menjadi lembut melihat Baekhyun menunduk, "Baekhyun-ah, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa menunduk?" Yixing mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Jengah. Chanyeol jengah melihat apa yang baru dilakukan Yixing. Seperti drama picisan saja pikirnya.

Terkejut. Rasa jengah itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi terkejut. Dilihatnya saat ini bahwa air mata telah menganak sungai dari mata seorang gadis yang selalu dihindarinya. _Apa karena diriku dia menangis? Rasanya ada yang menusuk melihat midget ini menangis. Apa ini rasa bersalah? Atau sesuatu yang lain? Oh shit, entahlah!_

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa menangis? Apa karena lelaki ini?" Yixing menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

 _Shit_. Drama picisan lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi hanya ada pasir yang sepertinya masuk ke mata, gege. Sekarang sudah lebih baik." Baekhyun menghapus air matanya. "Sekarang kita masuk ke dalam saja ya ge ..."

.

##### **LOVE YOU AGAIN** #####

.

Dengan sendu, gadis yang yang hari ini terlihat sangat cantik itu memandang seorang pria bernama Yixing. Saat ini Yixing yang berada di sampingnya nampak sedang sibuk tengan bicara lewat ponselnya.

"Baekhyun-ah ..." Yixing memanggil Baekhyun setelah ia menutup panggilan ponselnya.

Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya, "Baekhyunnnie mengerti. Yixing ge pergi saja. Tidak apa-apa."

Melihat senyum gadis yang disukainya, Yixing merasa hatinya sangat lega. Spontan, dipeluknya gadis itu. "Maafkan gege, Baekhyunnie! Pekerjaan ini benar-benar mendesak. Nanti jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku akan menjemputmu!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Yixing ge tidak perlu menjemputku nanti. Pekerjaan gege lebih penting saat ini. Baekhyunnie bisa pulang sendiri nanti.

"Tapi Baekhyunnie ..."

Belum sempat Yixing menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terlebih dahulu Baekhyun menyelanya, "Tidak apa-apa ge, sungguh. Gege bisa pergi sekarang."

Yixing menghela nafasnya berat, "Baiklah, tapi Baekhyun-ah, Baekhyunnie, Uri Baekhyun harus menjaga dirinya dengan baik!"

.

##### **LOVE YOU AGAIN** #####

.

Yixing melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Sekejab pria itu menghilang dari pandangan gadis yang sangat disukainya.

.

##### **LOVE YOU AGAIN** #####

.

"Dia sudah pergi?"

"Eoh?" Terkejut. Baekhyun begitu terkejut Myungsoo tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya.

Myungsoo tersenyum hambar, "Sepertinya calon tunanganmu kelihatan sibuk."

Lidah Baekhyun terasa kelu. Bagaimana Myungsoo bisa tahu pertunangannya dengan Yixing? Sedangkan berdasarkan apa yang Yixing katakan padanya bahwa pertunangan mereka baru akan diumumkan sehari sebelum pesta pertunangan. Lalu bagaimana Myungsoo bisa tahu? Jika Myungsoo yang merupakan sahabat dari Chanyeol tahu, lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol sendiri? Apakah ia juga sudah tahu?

"Tenang saja, Chanyeol belum tahu!" Sepertinya Myungsoo sudah tahu apa yang dipirkan Baekhyun. "Setahuku kau sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertunangan dengan pria lain?"

Bahu Baekhyun sedikit menegang mendengar pertanyaan Myungsoo.

Hening.

"Dia sudah menyelamatkanku. Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya?" Ucap Baekhyun lirih, sebenarnya lebih menjurus pada dirinya sendiri.

Myungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

Hening. Baekhyun hanya terdiam.

"Kau tahukan bagaimana hubunganku dengan Channie dulu?" Myungsoo terdiam mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. "Kau masih mengingatku dengan jelas, tapi bagaimana dengan Channie? Dia malah melupakanku." Sang gadis berambut coklat mulai terisak.

Myungsoo sangat tahu bagaimana dengan perasaan Baekhyun saat ini. Bagaimanapun dia tahu kisah antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dulu. Dengan hati-hati dielusnya puncak kepala Baekhyun untuk menenangkan gadis itu tentu saja. "Beri dia kesempatan Baekhyun-ah ... sebelum semuanya terlambat." Baekhyun makin terisak. Tangisnya terasa pilu. Oh, siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa sakit juga, begitupun Myungsoo. Segera dipeluknya gadis itu. Sungguh ia tak tega melihat salah satu teman masa kecilnya menangis begitu pilu karena sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah memberinya kesempatan berkali-kali. Tapi dia membuangnya tanpa berpikir. Sudah berkali-kali dia menikam jantungku hingga rasaya terlalu menyakitkan ... hiks... hiks..." Baekhyun makin menangis pilu mengingat kenanagannya bersama Chanyeol.

Myungsoo makin tak tega melihat temannya itu menangis. Semakin dieratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu, bermaksud menenangkannya dan memberinya kekuatan.

Oh _shit_! Dari jauh nampak seorang pemuda mengepalkan tangannya. Sialan! Ia melihat sahabatnya sendiri memeluk gadis yang sudah dua hari ini membuatnya uring-uringan. Apa-apan ini? Rasa panas dan emosi memenuhi dirinya. Sialan! Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini? Ia seorang Park Chanyeol, bagaimana mungkin bisa merasa tidak rela jika gadis tak tahu malu itu berada di pelukan pria lain? Oh _damn it_! Tadi Yixing dan sekarang Myungsoo begitu? _Dasar gadis murahan_!

.

##### **LOVE YOU AGAIN** #####

.

 _..._ _ **Flashback**_ _..._

 _._

 _Nampak dua anak kecil yang kira-kira berumur 9 tahun sedang bermain bersama. Kelihatannya mereka asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri._

 _"_ _Channie sepertiya Myungsoo juga ingin bermain bersama. Sejak tadi dia menatap kita. Ayo ajak dia!" si gadis kecil memandang temannya penuh harap._

 _Teman si gadis malah memandang sebal pada sosok kecil yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Channie tidak mau! Nanti Hyunnie jadi memperhatikan Myungsoo juga. Channie tidak mau berbagi Hyunnie pada orang lain! Hyunnie hanya milik Channie!"_

 _"_ _Hyunnie memang milik Channie, tapi Myungsoo juga teman kita." Si gadis mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Permintaannya tak terpenuhi._

 _Huh! Si anak kecil laki-laki, lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan gemas melihat si gadis mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hey, itu terlihat sangat imut dan manis untuknya! Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika anak sekecil itu sudah ingin memonopoli gadis disampingnya._

 _"_ _Baiklah..." Si anak yang mulai menunjukkan garis ketampanan di wajahnya menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Tapi Hyunnie harus berjanji satu hal Channie!"_

 _Mata si gadis kecil berbinar, "Apa?"_

 _"_ _Mulai sekarang Hyunnie harus terus menempel pada Channie. Hyunnie tidak boleh menempel pada orang lain. Ingat! Karena Hyunnie hanya milik Channie!" Ucap si anak laki-laki final._

 _Tentunya si gadis kecil mengangguk kegirangan. Permintaannya terpenuhi._

 _'_ _dan di masa depan Hyunnie akan jadi istrinya Channie' inner sang anak laki-laki sambil menyeringai._

 _Sesuatu yang dinginkan terkadang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Keesokan harinya bencana besar menghampiri si gadis kecil. Di usianya yang ke sembilan, perusahaan keluarganya bagkrut. Semua aset-aset keluarganya lenyap. Hutang keluarganya menumpuk. Terpaksa orang tuanya mengirimnya ke Panti Asuhan. Jujur saja itu untuk melindungi si gadis kecil. Mulai hari itu ia terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya, kakak laki-lakinya, bahkan Channienya._

 _Dua tahun kemudian, yang lebih menyesakkan hati, tersiar kabar keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan maut. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Kakaknya terluka parah di rumah sakit._

 _Cobaan yang sangat berat bukan? Untuk si gadis yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun._

 _..._ _ **flashback end**_ _..._

.

##### **LOVE YOU AGAIN** ####

.

Sudah seharian ini Chanyeol mengurung dirinya di kamar. Sejak semalam ia sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Kamarnya hancur berantakan akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Oh, siapa yang mengira jika seorang Park Chanyeol yang diketahui memiliki tingkat ketenangan yang tinggi bisa mengamuk dan menjadikan kamarnya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan hanya karena tak rela gadis yang selama ini diacuhkannya mulai melihat pemuda lain. Oh, ini benar-benar bukan gaya dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Terus bohongi dirimu sendiri saja Park! Kalau memang kau cemburu, tak usah menyangkalnya!

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!" Teriaknya kencang.

Kalau boleh jujur, semua pelayan yang ada di rumahnya begitu ketakutan melihat tuannya menjadi bringas dan liar seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka hanya pelayan yang tak bisa menegur majikannya. Andai saja Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar ada di rumah ini. Tentu akan ada yang menegur si tuan muda yang tak terkendali, bahkan mungkin mereka akan menendang pantat si kurang ajar Park yang hari ini tak memiliki etika. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sang Tuan dan Nyonya Besar sedang berada di Jepang mengurus kerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan di negeri Sakura tersebut. Oh, sudahlah!

.

##### **LOVE YOU AGAIN** #####

.

Bruk. Pintu kamar Chanyeol yang terkunci terbuka paksa. Siapa yang berani melakukan ini? Oh, tentu saja si sahabat tak tahu diri bernama Kim Myungsoo yang dikenal akrab dengan pelawak berandalan Kim Sunggyu di sekolahnya.

"Astaga, Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pastinya Myungsoo si Flower Boy sekolah kaget melihat kamar seorang Prince Charming sekolah Park Chanyeol hancur berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

Yang ditanya malah memicingkan matanya. Matanya dipenuhi kemarahan teringat kembali bahwa pemuda kurang ajar didepannya berani memeluk mesra gadisnya. _Oh, gadisnya_?

"Chanyeol-ah..." Belum sempat Myungsoo mengatakan sesuatu, **buk**. Pemuda itu tersungkur. Oh, pastinya sekarang sudut bibirnya sudah lecet mengeluarkan darah. Sang pemilik kamar sudah memukulnya dengan keras. Hey, apa-apan ini? Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memukulnya? Dia menemui Chanyeol karena sejak semalam Chanyeol tak bisa dihubungi. Karena khawatir malam ini ia ke rumah Chanyeol. Dan tepat dugaannya, Chanyeol sedang dalam masa yang kacau. _Gila mungkin_?

Myungsoo mencoba berdiri, "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

 **Buk**. Lagi. Myungsoo tersungkur lagi. Sialan! Chanyeol memukulnya lagi. Kalau boleh jujur ini sangat sakit bagi pemuda bermarga Kim. Hey, Chanyeol memukulnya dengan sepenuh hati. "Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh gadisku?". Mata Chanyeol menggelap.

"Eoh?" Mendadak pikiran Myungsoo jadi kosong. _'gadisku?'_ inner Myungsoo kebingungan. Seingatnya Chanyeol tak memiliki seorang kekasih pun. Lalu siapa yang dimaksud dengan gadisnya? Oh _wait_ , bukankah semalam Myungsoo hanya memeluk gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun yang sudah setahun ini menempeli Park Chanyeol? "Maksudmu Baekhyunnie?" Myungsoo masih dalam keadaan _blank_.

Mata Chanyeol semakin menggelap. Tangan kanannya terkepal kuat. "Jangan sebut dia dengan semanis itu!"

 _Good_. Myungsoo baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya. " _Shit_! Ini semua salah paham Chanyeol.

"Huh? Salah paham apanya? Kalian kelihatan begitu mesra semalam?"

Benar bukan? Pasti Chanyeol salah paham tentang semalam. Oh Myungsoo kasihan sekali dirimu. Kau hanya bermaksud menenangkan gadis yang sedang menangis. Dan sekarang kau malah mendapat dua hadiah pukulan dari sahabatmu sendri. Semoga saja nanti tak ada yang ketiga.

"Kemarin aku hanya menenangkannya saja Chanyeol-ah. Dia menangis semalam ..."

 _Menangis? Benarkah dia menangis lagi? Karena aku lagi? Oh shit! Kenapa aku jadi tak tenang seperti ini?_

"T-tunggu dulu! Apa kau cemburu pada kami?" Tanya Myungsoo cepat.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Cemburu? Tidak mungkin! _Oh ayolah aku Park Chanyeol tidak mungkin cemburu dengan gadis miskin itu kan?_

"Ternyata kau tidak berubah! Jadi apa kau sudah mengingat siapa sebenarnya Baekhyun?"

"Tidak Berubah? Ingat? Apa maksudmu?"

.

##### **LOVE YOU AGAIN** #####

.

Baekhyun merenung di kamarnya yang sempit. Mulai besok ia akan pindah ke rumah Yixing. Tentu saja demi persiapan pertunangan mereka. Lagi. Air mata jatuh untuk ke sekian kalinya dari mata seorang gadis manis bermarga Byun. Ia sangat menyukai Channienya, tapi ia harus bertunangan dengan pria lain.

Teringat kenangan akan Chanyeol, keluarganya dan Yixing membuatnya semakin tertekan. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan dada. Oh Tuhan, ia tidak boleh bersedih lagi. Setidaknya kakaknya, Byun Baekbom sudah sembuh berkat bantuan dari keluarga Yixing. Setidaknya ia masih punya keluarga.

Untung saja orang tua Yixing berteman dengan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sehingga ketika kematian kedua orang tuanya, orang tua Yixing mau membiayai biaya pengobatan Baekbom yang terluka parah.

Sebenarnya saat itu juga kedua orang Tua Yixing, Tuan dan Nyonya Zhang berniat mengadopsinya dan membawanya ke China. Tapi Baekhyun menolak. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan kenangan orang tuanya di tanah kelahirannya sendiri. Ia tak mau pergi jauh. Setidaknya sebagai orang yang sangat baik, keluarga Yixing memberinya tunjangan hidup setiap bulannya. Oh, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Di usia yang begitu belia, ia bisa membeli apartemen murahan di pinggiran kota. Setidaknya juga ia bisa keluar dari panti asuhan dan bisa tinggal dengan keluarga satu-satunya, Byun Baekbom. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Harusnya Baekhyun sangat bersyukur.

Yixing begitu mencintainya sepenuh hati. Ia harus berbahagia untuk itu. Seorang direktur muda berkebangsaan China yang masih berusia 26 tahun mau mengencani seorang gadis yatim piatu yang baru lulus SMA dan masih berusia 18 tahun. Oh, keberuntungan sangat memihakmu Byun Baekhyun. Lagi pula empat tahun yang lalu, Yixing sempat menyelamatkan hidupmu. Oh tentu saja, empat tahun yang lalu Baekbom hampir mati karena lukanya yang dulu belum sembuh benar. Akhirnya karena jatuh dari tangga sakitnya makin parah. Kala itu Yixing tak sengaja bertemu dengan gadis mungil bernama Baekhyun ketika sedang berlibur di Korea. Lagi, Yixing menyelematkan hidup Baekbom dengan membiayai seluruh pengobatan Baekbom hingga sembuh. Butuh waktu yang lama bagi Baekbom untuk sembuh, dua tahun. Tentunya itu sangat memerlukan biaya yang sangat besar bukan? Oh Yixing sangat baik begitu juga dengan keluarganya. Ia sudah menyelamatkan Baekbom itu artinya juga menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Karena di usia belia saat itu Baekhyun tak dapat hidup tanpa Baekbom. Kakaknya adalah alasan ia hidup. Tinggal kakaknyalah keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa.

Lalu bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menolak Yixing? Pemuda itu sangat menyukai dan mencintainya. Bahkan pemuda itu dan keluarganya sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya berkali-kali. Lagi pula Channienya tak pernah memandangnya bukan? Jadi sepertinya lebih baik jika ia menyerahkan hatinya untuk Yixing. Penyelamat hidupnya.

"Sudahlah Hyunnie, jangan mengingat Channie lagi!" Ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

.

##### LOVE YOU AGAIN #####

.

 _Too late_. Chanyeol harusnya memahami hal itu. Bagaimana bisa selama ini ia tak menyadari jika Byun Baekhyun yang selalu dipanggilnya dengan Hyunnie memang adalah Hyunnienya juga dimasa lalu. Oh Tuhan. Sungguh jahatnya Chanyeol.

Menyesal? Ia saat ini menyesal. Karena dulu kecewa Hyunnienya menghilang begitu saja, ia tak mau mendengar penjelasan dari keluarga dan temanya Myungsoo tentang keadaan dan keberadaan Hyunnie kecilnya dulu.

Setahun yang lalu di sekolahnya ada murid baru bernama Byun Baekhyun yang selalu mengikutinya. Wajah bahkan kelakuannya sangat mirip dengan Hyunnienya dulu. Itu membuatnya kesal, ia jadi teringat pada seseorang yang sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Padahal orang itu sudah berjanji akan selalu menempelinya. Untuk itu ia membenci Byun Baekhyun yang sangat mirip dengan teman masa kecilnya dulu. Untuk panggilan Hyunnie bagi Byun Baekhyun? Awalnya hanya reflek seorang Park Chanyeol menyebutnya, tapi kemudian menjadi suatu kontinuitas yang memberi harapan pada Byun Baekhyun. Oh _shit_! Dari semua hal itu harusnya Chanyeol sadar Hyunnienya sekarang dan di masa lalu adalah orang yang sama! Bahkan ternyata Myungsoo yang tak terlalu dekat dengan Hyunnienya langsung menyadari jika Baekhyun adalah Hyunnienya dulu. _Shit_! Dan yang lebih penting harusnya dulu ia mau menerima penjelasan dari keluarganya dan juga Myungsoo tentang keadaan Baekhyun yang sedang terpuruk. Mungkin ia tak akan mnyesali hal ini. Karena keegoisannya ia membuat Hyunnienya terluka berkali-kali. Bahkan ketika masa terpuruk teman masa kecil yang paling dekat dengannya itu terjadi, ia tak berada di sampingnya untuk menyemangatinya.

Untung saja semalam setelah insiden pemukulan, Myungsoo masih mau menceritakan siapa Byun Baekhyun sebenarnya pada seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Myungsoo-ya, beritahu aku di mana Hyunnie sekarang!" Chanyeol dengan kebingungan dan kacau menghampiri Myungsoo di rumahnya.

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam.

"Aku sudah mencari Hyunnie di apartemennya. Tapi dia tidak ada."

Myungsoo masih diam tak bergeming. Ia menatap sendu temannya itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menceritakan pada Chanyeol jika lusa Baekhyun akan bertunangan dengan pria lain.

"Nomor ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Teman-temannya juga tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Hyunnieku." Chanyeol sudah mulai putus asa. "Aku harus bertemu dengan Hyunnie, Myungsoo-ya. Beritahu aku di mana dia!" Satu air mata lolos dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Miris. Myungsoo begitu tak tega melihat Chanyeol. Ia masih diam tak mengatakan apapun. Selama mereka tumbuh bersama sebagai tetangga satu komplek tentunya, ia tak pernah melihat Chanyeol menangis kecuali dulu ketika masih berumur sembilan tahun Baekhyun hilang dari jangkauannya. Sekarang ia menangis untuk kedua kalinya untuk orang yang sama. Oh bodohnya dirimu Park Chanyeol! Kemarin kau menyia-nyiakannya, sekarang kau mencarinya setengah mati seperti kau tak akan bisa hidup tanpa gadis yang kemarin kau bilang murahan itu.

"Dimana Hyunnieku, Myungsoo-ya? Tolong, beritahu aku! Aku mohon. Aku harus bertemu dengan Hyunnieku." Kini Chanyeol menangis kacau. Ia tak tahu lagi ia harus mencari Hyunnienya dimana. Ia butuh Hyunnienya sekarang juga.

Myungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Dia ada di rumah Yixing. Lusa mereka akan bertunangan. Hyunniemu dan Yixing."

.

##### LOVE YOU AGAIN #####

. **to be continued**

.

.

 **hana**. saya menyukai yixing. bagi saya dia adalah ssang namja sesungguhnya dan calon suami idaman. saya tidak bisa membuatnya menjadi second lead yang licik atau jahat.

.

 **dul**. saya penganut yixing adala seme. dia sosok yang selalu membuat saya tersenyum kapan pun. berbeda dengan byun atau park yang selalu membuat saya tertawa. yixing berbeda.

.

 **set**. ketika menonton fantastic duo saya heran kenapa hunkai tidak ada. tapi jujur saya sudah ada conclusion nya. "singing contest".

.

 **net**. fantastic duo menyadarkan saya bahwa kyung juga ssang namja. suaranya begitu berat. dia terlihat lebih berisi. he's so calm and jjang. sesaat tuan do membuat jantungku berdetak. seperti ada nunga cheery blossom di sekitarku.

.

 **daseot**. lee ji hoon a.k.a woozi. banyak orang yang menganggap dia mirip dengan suga. tapi dalam sudut pandang pribadi saya, dia adalah perpaduan antara yixing, baekhyun dan minseok.

.

 **yeoseot**. saya tahu cerita ini begitu tidak bagus. tapi saya hanya sedang belajar menulis. terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Love You Again**

 **Author : Ai_Byun**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yixing, Kim Myungsoo**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo, subjektif, diksi kurang tepat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview**

 _"_ _Dimana Hyunnieku, Myungsoo-nya? Tolong, beritahu aku! Aku mohon. Aku harus bertemu dengan Hyunnieku." Kini Chanyeol menangis kacau. Ia tak tahu lagi ia harus mencari Hyunnienya dimana. Ia butuh Hyunnienya sekarang juga._

 _Myungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Dia ada di rumah Yixing. Lusa mereka akan bertunangan. Hyunniemu dan Yixing."_

 **.**

 **LOVE YOU AGAIN Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

##### LOVE YOU AGAIN #####

.

.

Baekhyun berada di kamar Yixing. Sudah sepuluh menit ia terkurung di sana. Ya, dia memang menguncinya di kamar itu sendirian. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu tiba-tiba yixing bersikap aneh saat salah seorang bawahannya memberitahukan bahwa ada keributan yang disebabkan oleh seorang pemuda di depan kediamannya yang akhirnya membuat Baekhyun dikunci di kamar seseorang yang besok akan menjadi tunangannya.

 _Ya Tuhan kenapa Hyunnie jadi gelisah begini? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Tidak biasanya Yixing ge bersikap seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia terlihat marah dan mengunci Hyunni disini. Ya Tuhan sebenarnya ada apa ini? Siapa juga orang yang menemui Yixing ge sehingga ia yang biasanya tenang tampak kalut dan marah. Oh Tuhan_... Baekhyun dengan panik terlihat mondar-mandir di samping ranjang.

.

.

##### LOVE YOU AGAIN #####

.

.

Dengan tatapan malas seorang pemuda China menghampiri seorang pemuda yang berteriak-teriak di depan pagar rumahnya. Jujur saja sejak semalam ia begitu membenci pemuda yang membuat keributan di depan kediamannya. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika menemani Baekhyun di acara perpisahan sekolah dan ketika melihat interaksi antara calon tunangannya dengan pemuda itu, instingnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka. Setelah itu juga dengan cepat ia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyelidiki siapa pemuda yang dengan lancanngnya sudah mengusik kehidupan cintanya bersama Baekhyun. And _got it_. Tadi pagi ia mendapatkan berkas pemuda itu. Seorang siswa kelas tiga yang baru lulus kemarin sama seperti Baekhyun, bernama Park Chanyeol. Putra bungsu dari rekan kerjanya Tuan Park. Oh dunia ini begitu sempit. Tapi itu bukan point pentingnya. Yang jadi masalah sehingga seorang Tuan muda Zhang yang dikenal sangat lembut dan tenang menjadi marah dan tega mengunci calon tunangannya di kamarnya sendiri adalah kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun setahun lalu pindah sekolah hanya untuk menemui seorang Park Chanyeol, cinta pertamanya. Oh _shit_! Jika seperti ini kenapa Baekhyunnya mau bertunangan dengannya, seseorang yang bahkan tidak dicintainya.

"Untuk apa kau disini?" Yixing memandang Chanyeol dengan remeh.

Melihat calon tunangan dari cinta pertamanya mebuat Chanyeol semakin kalap. Dengan beringas dia mencoba melepaskan pegangan penjaga kediaman keluarga Zhang yang semakin erat menahannya agar tak semakin membuat keributan. Sayang, ia tak berhasil. Orang yang menahan lengannya adalah dua orang berbadan kekar yang sudah terlatih kemampuannya untuk menghadapi orang-orang pengacau seperti Park Chanyeol.

"Aku harus bertemu Hyunnie. Dimana Hyunnieku?" Teriak Chanyeol.

Orang yang diteriaki Chanyeol hanya memandangnya sinis. "Hyunnie? Maksudmu Baekhyunku?" Mendengar Yixing mengklaim gadisnya, Chanyeol semakin murka. Ia semakin beringas melepaskan kungkungan yang ada pada lengannnya. Dua orang yang bertugas menahannya jatuh. Segera dua orang penjaga keamanan yang lain juga bergegas mengamankan tindakan anarki dari putra bungsu Tuan besar Park. "Tentunya Baekhyunku berada di kamarku Tuan muda Park! Sebaiknya kau pulang dan jangan campuri lagi urusanku dan tunanganku. Camkan itu tuan muda Park!" Yixing kali ini jelas menunjukkan kebenciannya akan orang yang ingin mengganggu kekasihnya.

"Hyunnie bukan Baekhyunmmu! Dia bukan milikmu sialan! Baekhyun milikku!" Teriak Chanyeol tak terima. Sedang orang yang lagi-lagi diteriaki Chanyeol juga murka. Segera ia menyuruh beberapa penjaga kediamannya untuk mengusir Chanyeol dengan paksa. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapa pun mengambil Baekhyunnya. Biarkan saja kali ini egois. Sebab ia begitu mencintai gadis yang sudah tak lagi memiliki orang tua itu.

"Baekhyun hanya milikku Chanyeol-Ssi! Jangan harap kau bisa mengambil Baekhyunnie dariku!"

.

.

##### LOVE YOU AGAIN #####

.

.

Yixing membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa. Sejak menemui seorang bernama Park Chanyeol, ia jadi tak tenang. Ia hanya takut gadis penyuka strawberry yang sudah disukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu itu akan meninggalkannya demi pemuda yang bahkan melupakan gadis itu selama bertahun-tahun.

Ceklek. Pintu kamar terbuka. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Oh tentu saja pasti Zhang Yixing, orang yang akan menjadi tunangannya besok. Ini kan kamarnya.

"Gege, kenapa gege mengun ... " Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, ia terdiam. Tak bisa lagi melanjutkan. Ia melihat Yixing yang begitu terlihat marah. Itu adalah sejenis kemarahan yang tidak bisa ditutupi. Sejenak baekhyun ngeri. Ia takut. Kakinya sedikit gemetar. Tak pernah Yixing marah atau kesal. Selama ini Yixing selalu terlihat seperti _guardian angel_ baginya. Tapi kenapa malam ini berbeda? Hanya ada kemarahan dan ketakutan yang terlihat dari sorot matanya.

Grep. Sepasang lengan memeluk Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Rasanya hangat tapi memancarkan aura kemarahan. Ya Tuhan sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa Yixing memeluknya dengan aura kemarahan? "Baekhyun-ah..."

"Hm..." Baekhyun mulai menetralisir ketakutannya. Ia hanya berpikir mungkin saja Yixing lelah dengan semua pekerjaan dan persiapan pertuangan mereka besok. Jadi hari ini ia bersikap sedikit aneh.

"Baekhyunnie ... " Panggil pemuda China itu lagi.

"Hm ..."

Tuan muda Zhang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Uri Baekhyun ..."

"Gege ... " Sejenak Baekhyun merasakan kemarahan Yixing menghilang, bertambah ketakutan yang kini mendominasi. "Yixing ge kenapa?"

Helaan nafas dari salah satu orang yang tengah berpelukan itu keluar, "Kau tahu kan Baekhyun, jika gege sangat menyukaimu?" Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Ragu untuk menjawab. "Besok kau akan resmi menjadi tunanganku ..." Jeda. "Jadi lupakanlah orang itu!"

Terkejut. Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut. Mendadak tubuhnya beku. Tidak mungkin kan Yixing tahu kebenaran yang coba ia sembunyikan. "A-a pa maksud gege?"

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu. Jadi gege harap Baekhyunnie mau melupakan orang bernama Chanyeol itu."

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin beku. Ia tak dapat berkata-kata apapun detik itu. Bagaimana bisa Yixing tahu?

.

.

##### LOVE YOU AGAIN #####

.

.

Yixing menyambut semua tamunya dengan gembira. Orang tuanya juga tampak sangat senang. Meskipun dulu mereka sempat gagal membuat Baekhyun menjadi anak mereka, tapi kali ini putra mereka akan mewujudkannya dengan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagi menantu mereka.

Dengan senyum yang tak kunjung pudar Yixing menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua untuk menemui kekasihnya yang sedang dirias disana. Ia tak sabar untuk menyematkan cincin di jari manis kekasih mungilnya itu. Tapi meskipun begitu, jauh di lubuk hatinya masih ada ketakutan. Ia takut tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya. Karena ia tahu, sampai detik ini gadisnya masih memikirkan pemuda lain.

Yixing memang ketakutan. Tapi ia tak ingin hari bahagianya ini rusak. Hari ini ia harus berhasil menyematkan cincin di jari lentik kekasihnya, Baekhyun.

Dibuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. **Takjub**. Hanya kata itu yang ingin dilontarkannya sekarang. Oh God, kekasihnya benar-benar cantik hari ini. Dengan gaun pesta berwarna krem selutut dan lengan pendek, gadisnya nampak memukau. Apalagi ditambah dengan sapuan make up yang sederhana tapi cantik dan elegan semakin membuat gadisnya sempurna. Oh God betapa beruntungnya Yixing bisa menjadi kekasih dari adik seorang Byun Baekbom.

"Ge..." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu ketika menyadari Yixing sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar Yixing tentunya.

"Uri Baekhyunnie sangat cantik hari ini" Yixing tersenyum memandangi kekasihnya yang nampak kelihatan tak percaya diri dengan penampilannya.

"Baekhyun-ah ... " dengan cepat Baekhyun memperhatikan Yixing. "Aku menyukai Baekhyun ..."

 _Tapi Hyunnie menyukai Channie ..._

"Semua tamu sudah datang. Keluargaku, kakakmu, teman-temanku, semua relasi bisnisku, bahkan teman-temanmu juga sudah datang."

 _Apa Channie juga datang?_

"Tiga puluh menit lagi acara dimulai. Kau akan menjadi tunanganku yang sah. Milikku. Hanya milik Yixing."

 _Bukan milik Channie ..._

"Jadi dua puluh menit lagi kakakmu dan pelayan yang sejak semalam melayanimu disini akan menjemputmu untuk memulai acara pertunangan kita di bawah. Jadi tunggulah disini sebentar."

Baekhyun membeku. Tapi ia berusaha memaksakan senyumnya. Setelah ini Hyunnie tidak akan mengganngu Channie lagi.

Cup. Yixing mencium kening Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu".

"Baekhyunnie ... " Baekhyun tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia tak ingin melukai pemuda di depannya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa mngatakan bahwa Baekhyunnie juga mencintai Yixing gege. Itu tidak mungkin. Sebab, hatinya hanya selalu berdetak kencang untuk seorang pemuda yang selalu membuatnya menangis, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

. ##### LOVE YOU AGAIN #####

.

.

Yixing menutup pintu. Baekhyun kini termenung. Ia memikirkan perasaanya pada Chanyeol. Ia sangat menyukai Channienya, hanya saja pemuda itu selalu kesal dengannya yang sudah menjadi _stalker_ untuk pemuda itu setahun ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yixing? Ia menyayangi Yixing. Tentu ia menyukai Yixing juga, tapi bukan dengan _romantic way_. Pastinya ia juga tak ingin melukai Yixing. Pemuda itu adalah penyelamat hidupnya. Mungkin dengan Yixing saat ini hanya cinta bersifat platonik saja namun _who knows_ jika kedepannya itu berubah menjadi cinta yang bersifat romantik. Mungkin Baekhyun memang egois. Ia membiarkan Yixing terluka dengan membohongi pemuda itu selama ini. Ia mau bertunangan dengan Yixing padahal hatinya untuk pemuda lain. Hanya saja ia tak mau melukai pemuda itu dengan menolak pertunangan ini. Tapi jika dipikirkan semuanya sama saja. Pada akhirnya ia akan tetap melukai Yixing. Sebab pada akhirnya hatinya hanya tertuju pada Channienya. Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan gadis itu? Jika ia mundur ini sudah terlalu terlambat. Harusnya sejak dulu jika ia memang tak mencintai Yixing sebagai seorang pria, ia tak usah memberi harapan pada pemuda itu hanya dikarenakan pemuda China itu sudah membantu keluarganya. Harusnya juga setahun yang lalu ia tak pindah sekolah dan menemui Channienya sehingga perasaanya jadi terombang-ambing begini. Awalnya ia hanya ingin menemui Channienya tanpa bermaksud mengembangkan perasaanya pada pemuda teman masa kecilnya itu. Hanya saja ketika setahun lalu ia mendengar Channienya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyunnie, tiba-tiba perasaan itu berkembang dengan sendirinya. Lama-lama ia jadi serakah. Mengharapkan Channie melihat ke arahnya tanpa ingat bahwa saat itu ia sudah menjadi kekasih dari seorang Zhang Yixing. Kau benar-benar egois dan serakah Byun!

Krek. Saat sedang asik termenung dengan kegundahan hatinya, dengan waspada Baekhyun berbalik. Tepat dugaannya. Ada seorang pria berpakaian hitam dengan masker menutupi wajahnya sedang memegang tali.

Tentu Baekhyun terkejut. Ia jadi semakin waspada. Segera diambilnya tongkat kecil di pinggir ranjang yang ada di sampingnya. Diacungkannya tongkat tersebut pada orang yang dianggapnya sebagai penjahat itu. Jujur saja ia ketakutan. Hei, ini hari pertunangannya tapi malah ada orang misterius yang menyusup ke kamar kekasihnya.

"S-s siapa kau? K k kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Keringat dingin menetes dari dahi gadis imut itu.

Grep. Dengan cepat orang misterius itu menarik tongkat yang Baekhyun acungkan padanya. Segera ia mencekal lengan Baekhyun untuk masuk dalam kungkungan tubuhnya. Tentu saja, gadis itu berontak. Siapa juga yang mau diculik di hari pertunangannya? Tentu saja Baekhyun menolak meskipun sebenarnya ia juga tak mau bertunangan dengan Yixing saat ini. Tapi tetap saja, siapa sih yang mau diculik? Pasti bukan dirinya.

"Euhm ..." Baekhyun menggeram ketika orang misterius itu membekap mulutnya. Ia semakin meronta. Beberapa benda yang ada disitu ikut berantakan. "Euhm ... " Baekhyun makin menggeram ketika dirasakannya sakit di lengan kirinya. Ia menyadari jika orang misterius itu baru saja menyuntikkan sesuatu entah apa itu di lengan kirinya. Sebelum menyadari ada orang lain lagi yang membantu orang misterius itu, kesadaran Baekhyun makin menipis. Lama-lama pandangannya jadi gelap. Tubuhnya pun melemas. Dan **bruk**. Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri dan jatuh. Untung saja orang misterius yang menculiknya itu mengkungkungnya sehingga gadis yang hari ini terlihat sangat cantik itu tak jatuh di lantai. Tapi jatuh di dalam dekapan pemuda misterius itu.

Pemuda yang baru saja melihat korbannya tak sadarkan diri hanya menyeringai puas. Sedang temannya yang ikut membantu hanya ikut tersenyum sekilas.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

 **Hana**. Saya begitu menyukai Yixing. Sulit untuk membuat Yixing menjadi second lead yang jahat. Pada akhirnya sampai saat ini saya hanya bisa membuat yixing menjadi tokoh yang over protektif pada apa yang dimilikinya. Yixing adalah tipe ideal saya dikehidupan nyata.

 **Dul**. Saya membuka lagi video dimana Myungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyanyi bersama untuk suatu acara di stasiun televisi MBC. Saya kagum pada myungsoo, padahal dulu saya hanya sebatas tahu dia adalah kawan dari sunggyu. Kemudian saya menonton infinite showtime yang sudah saya simpan lama tapi tak kunjung saya tonton.

 **Set**. Hanya sekedar pikiran dan perasaan pribadi. Saya tidak suka jika dalam suatu ff membuat karakter baek sebagai cabe atau orang ketiga yang jahat hanya karena dalam kehidupan nyata ia bisa membaur dengan semua member. Saya sangat mengagumi pemuda itu. Bukannya saya tak menghargai ff karya orang lain. Lagi-lagi ini hanya perasaan pribadi.

 **Net**. Saya bingung ketika menulis nama dari cast dalam percakapan. Misalkan Chanyeol, jika orang yang akrab dengannya akan memanggilnya denan menambahkan –ah... jika ditulis jadi Chanyeol-ah.. tapi dibaca Chanyeora, sebab huruf r (rieul) akan naik ke atas menyambung dengan kata –a. Untuk itu saya bingung ketika menulis romanization.

 **Daseot**. Saya tahu bahwa diksi saya dalam ff ini sangat jelek.

 **Yeoseot**. Beutifull Gongshim. Drama baru di korea. Cukup lumayan menghibur.

 **Ilgop**. dalam Chapter 2 begitu singkat dan tidak bagus. saya tidak sempat menyunting. saya masih belajar. terimakasih.


End file.
